


I'm here, we're fine.

by Seidraikiri



Series: Tales of a Well dressed dwarf and a Scarf loving elf [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blitz calms him down, Fluff, Gen, Hearth doesn't want to ever see Blitz die, M/M, Nightmares, Post-The Hammer of Thor, Romangst, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: He forgets how to breathe as he watches the sword stab Blitzen.





	I'm here, we're fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo =].  
> Another fic for these precious people. 
> 
> I love them to death...  
> I also thought: what if Magnus didn't think about petrifying Blitzen?  
> And this was born.

He forgets how to breathe as he watches the sword stab Blitzen straight into the torso. He screams silently and rushes to the dwarf's side. His eyes widen and he frantically tries to calm himself as he grabs Blitz’ hand, he grabs it and presses the wound, trying to stop it from bleeding.

It was his fault, he knew it was. Nothing could tell him otherwise.

He should have locked the dwarf up, he shouldn’t have listened to Samirah. 

And all that floods his mind as he watches the only person who’s important to him above anything and anyone else bleed out, red blood taints his fingers.

He watches as Blitzen tries his best to stay conscious, but Hearth knows he can’t keep on holding on. He knows that Blitz is on the ground bleeding and is probably about to die and leave him. 

But he can’t move, he can’t breathe. He just knows he wants Blitzen not to die. 

A flash of yellow appears by his side, and he knows it’s Magnus even without looking to see if it is.

He knows that Magnus will save Blitz and so he watches, he watches as his best friend looks at him and smiles faintly; he mouths something but he can’t see because he’s crying, he doesn’t know when he started but he knows what Blitz is saying, they both muttered (signed) it to each other every single day.

Magnus’ hands fall of Blitz’ torso and his hands fall to the ground, still surrounded by a faint glow of gold.

And blood, 

Blood from his now dead lover.

_ I love you. _

* * *

 

Every single day is the same thing, everything is exactly how Blitz had left it when they left for Mimir’s. Everything’s in the same damn state they left it.

But there’s no Blitz to complete it.

There’s no Blitz frantically worrying about dust on his fabrics, or messily organized books on the shelves. 

The usual vibration of Blitzen’s machine is gone. 

And Hearth misses it.

* * *

 

He’s being shaken, and Hearth’s striking grey eyes snap open in alarm. He feels a sob escape his chest as he glances at the man beside him. 

It’s Blitz.

It’s Blitzen whose beside him, shaking him and looking at him with a worried expression painted on his face.

_ Nightmare? _

Hearth doesn’t answer, he pushes himself into the dwarf’s arms and hugs him tight. So tight that he can feel Blitzen’s heart begging for oxygen. He feels his body shake and he knows Blitz isn’t shaking him. 

A sob escapes his mouth and it’s quickly followed by more and tears which damp Blitzen’s shirt.

Blitzen hugs him back, he places a small kiss on Hearth’s forehead and traces a phrase that’s common between them on his back.

Common for Blitz to sign.

_ I’m here, we’re fine. _

And Hearth’s thankful for Blitz, he would give anything, any single thing just to be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a lot left!-- I'm gonna make a series for dancing also!  
> I don't mind requests either! 
> 
> I hope y'all like this, feedback is most appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: animeuzumaki7 [come watch me re-post BlitzStone stuffssss]


End file.
